Vampire Elementals Ch.2
:::::::: December 16th, 2004 :::::::::: 7:00am When I woke up, I was in a empty room in a hospital gown with bandages on my forehead, wrist and legs. : -Good morning child, how do you feel? : -I don't know. : -My name is Venus Valentina Diplomus She started to put medicines on the wound and stich. : -Just like the planet and the goddess. Venus started to rebandage them when a young woman with very long white hair and bright green-yellow eyes ran into the room with oatmeal. : -Hello little kitty! : -It's Robyn. I started to eat the oatmeal. : -I'm Penisula Agnerson. Sha laid some clothes on the bed and told me to put them on. I did. The shirt was white and frilly, the skirt with red-black plaid, the stockings were black and the boots were brown with black laces. They were nice. A lot better then my old stuff. I sat on the edge of the bed. : -You can go now, Robyn. : -Go? Go where? : -To the dining room. : -Ok. After I ate, I went down the hall to a playroom. I pushed open a screen door and stepped out into the cold winter morning sun. It was so beautiful that I closed my eyes and twirled 'round. : -Hey. I opened my eyes and saw a boy the same age as me standing across from me. : -I'm Daniel. He was tall-ish and thin. His hair's jet black. His eyes were green with no pupils. : -I'm Robyn. : -Hi! I'm Kathlyn Miyuki! She was short and skinny. Her hair was the same clor as Daniel's. Her eyes were honey-brown. : -Hey! Watch this! I grab some snow and it turns into a arrow and bow. Then I get a rock and throw it in the air. I readyed my arrow and shot it at the rock. The arrow sliced the rock in two! : -Hey China Girl. Vanilla. There are three boys standing around Daniel, Katie and me. : -Oh hello, Reginald. Daniel said in a rude, sarcastic manner. : -Shut up! The boy who spoke was bigger and older then us. He had blakc curly hair and yellow eyes. : -Where's my money? Daniel takes out $10 and gives it to Reginald. One of Reginald's croonies snatched it from Daniel. : -And you? Reginald points to Katie. Katie takes out five quarters and hands it to Reginald. : -What the-What the heck is this?! Do you think I'm stupid?! : -Yes... Reginald grabs Katie's scarf, dangling her three feet off the ground, strangling her. : -What did you say punk? Daniel swung hard as hard as he could at Reg's head. He fell to the ground with a bloody nose. Reg's croonie hit him so hard and fast that his nose started squirting blood. : -Leave them alone! I throw a huge chunk of ice at them. Reg's other croonie punched me in the stomach so hard, that I spit up blood. I felt my eyes growing slit and my teeth growing sharp and long. I bit Reg's croonie's arm so hard that I felt the skin peel off. All I could hear was his veins pulsing faster and faster. It felt amazing. I ran to Reg with lightning speed and elbowed him in the back, then I punched him in the stomach and face. Just then, everything went black. Category:Stories Category:Vampire Elementals